gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beta Releases
Is this article only for things that we know about? like the police cars, bus shelters etc. Or is it just for anything that doesn't appear in the final game? I was just wondering, because I've looked through GTA III's '.gxt' files and found some pretty interesting lines of text, which don't appear in the final version of the game - I don't know if they would be worth adding or not... Hardrock182 03:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC). :This article is about anything that was'nt added in the final version of a GTA game and it would be usefull if you put those lines in the article.-User:BloodyGTA ::Okay, thanks - I'll add the info just now. - Hardrock182 03:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :But please add references. If the reference is within the file, name the file or its entry in the file. Video links and photo links are welcomed.--spaceeinstein 05:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I heard somewhere that if you hex edit the data files of GTA 4 for PC, you can use the fingerless gloves. Carlosvc92 AT-400 In GTA 4 hey guys somewhere i read that the AT-400 does appear in GTA IV as the jet at francais int. airport, i don't have GTA 4 anymore for PC so i can't check the files but it could be. User:Grandtheftautodude Monday 09 November 2009 17:42 :No, it doesn't appear in the game. The jets that appear in the airport are objects, not vehicles.--'Spaceeinstein' 23:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) GTA SA GTA 3 was more changed than GTA SA, because of how much different Liberty City was going to be, and deleted missions Yes, but the 9/11 attack change a lot of things in GTA III. GTAJJJ 19:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Spliting I suggest this page (which is overloaded with information) being split into smaller pages, such as "Beta Characters", "Beta Map", etc. This page also shares the exact same information than "Beta Weapons", "Beta Vehicles" and "Deleted Missions".--Loadingue 15:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :We could also remove the "vehicle", "missions" section and stuffs only the beta feature remain. I mean, there's already a page of betas.--Blaff 60 13:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Beta GTA IV Map Where can we find the beta map of Liberty City-GTA IV in the game ? :On a blue telephone directory in Niko's safehouse in Bohan. You should easily spot it. The picture in the article is extracted from the game's files though. Don't forget to sign your post with four tildes too.--Loadingue 11:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank's i'll check it GTAJJJ 12:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) GTAJJJ Beta map and district How have you discover beta district in Liberty City IV era ? And where can we find the alpha map of Chinatown Wars ? (sorry for my english, i'm french) GTAJJJ 18:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) GTAJJJ GTA Vice City It says that tommy was going to wear a blue hawaiian shirt that's not a beta that got changed, tommy does and has always worn a blue hawaiian shirt.Andrew nicholson 16:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) In the beta, the hawaiian shirt was dark blue, not in the final version where it's light blue.GTAJJJ 16:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed it says on the page that the pump shotgun was cut. This isn't true. Certainly not for the PC version, anyway. I remember there was one mission where you had to kill some drug dealers on motorbikes. One of those had a pump shotgun, and I think you might have been able to buy it from one of the ammunation stores as well. Eddiehimself (talk) 13:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Bikes in GTA3 were bikes a beta release in Grand Theft Auto 3? if so why were they removed? or were they removed because of the 9/11 attacks? -- PK2PK2 00:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) No, as far as we know, bikes were likely not in the GTA III beta. It's possible they might have thought of the idea, but then decided to wait to include them in the next game, as I doubt 9/11 would have anything to do with the removal of motorcycles or bikes.Claude94 15:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Bikes weren't include in the game because R* didn't know how programing bike handling, they learn it after the realase of the game ( i read it in an interview) GTAJJJ 13:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Chinatown Wars "Beta Video" Even though I deleted this, I figure someone put this up as spam. If you did, I kindly ask you, please stop spamming. But if the person put it up as serious material, the video is gameplay footage of Driver 2, NOT Chinatown Wars. 88FanNASCAR August 17, 2010, 14:00 (UTC) GTA San Andreas Beta Map' I was looking for a gtasa Hidden Interiors Universe map.. and i stumbled upon one the had redzones where if you entered u fell back to "earth"(the map only shows Los Santos and the surrounding country side). Zhese redzones appeared to be bodies of water of gta sa, but off centered. The redzones covered all all viewable bodies of water in the map except the river seperating Blueberry and Montgomery from Dillmore and Palomino Creek. Hpwever the map didd apear to show the outline of the boat on the docks next toe Easter Bay Airport. Could these zones in the hidden interiors universe be the outline of a beta San andreas? Click here to see image SgtByrd 20:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC)SGT Byrd 'GTA III Liberty City Terrorist B.S.' Looking at this edit history recently, I saw about six edits on the Liberty City Terrorist. Let me explain this: there are NO such deleted gang as the Liberty City Terrorist. I even Q.A.ed about it via email to Rockstar Games and they told me that there are no deleted gang as this. The only deleted gang were the Sorvinos, which later evolved to the Leones. This is the Q.A. form I copied from my email: ````Tony_4-2-8-1-9-9-8 Me: "I'm a fan of GTA lll and I want to ask about a speculated rumor about a gang know as the Liberty City Terroist. Is this a deleted gang of the 9/11 attacks or what?" Rockstar Games Support: Q.A. Thank you for submitting this question about the Grand Theft Auto lll gangs. There is no gang called the Liberty City Terrorist. We get alot of questions regarding the cuts of Grand Theft Auto lll due to the 9/11 attacks and some are speculated. For the ones that concern the 9/11 attack reasoning, we give the real reason about the cut and the ones that are speculated, we tell them that this is made-up by fans, possibly. The only deleted gang in Grand Theft Auto lll is The Sorvinos which were later renamed as the Leone. I hope this is the reasonable answer to you. Thank You and have a nice day! ''Liberty City Stories News Cutscene's'' How did you people find the Deleted News Cutscene's from Liberty City Stories? Anyxrock (talk) 10:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) : I found it in SPLASH folder (PS2) and TXD folder (PSP) along with other artworks. : 12:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) New GTA: Vice City Beta Stuff The North Point Mall didn't exist in the beta version. There were only some buildings there. The safehouse by the North Point Mall also didn't exist and the left building next to it. They were just empty places. Lance's house in Vice City Stories on the first island also didn't exist. It was just an empty place. O Gambling In GTA SA, there originally was ment to be texas holdem tables and craps tables but it isn't on the main page. go to the casino or gambling page to see it. Kkia98 (talk) 20:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Kkia98 Jesus Saves in GTA III? Can anybody proof that there were Saves in GTA 3. Anyxrock (talk) 15:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC)